Save me
by Roku Leo
Summary: There is an story about the boy being killed by an accident, three years later, a normal boy named Yami Sennen, dream about the shadow following him. How can he get rid of this? Or maybe there is more? ( Rating for chapter 10 )
1. Chapter 1: The boy's death

In some fanfiction, we are knew that the main character would be the saver, the prince, … to save the "princess" or something ugly like monster, vampire, beast,… and other character, also main, would be the princess, the one who get the most pain, the innocent, the angle, the beautiful creature make someone fell for them, .etc. Of course is good with that kind of story right? But how about a little twist shall we?

_The story begin in the country side Domino Japan, an innocent boy who ran down the street to meet his grandfather at the airplane and guess what? He got hit in a very 'small' accident, a truck ran straight to him, the driver is drunk, so he don't know who or what is he crush on, so he keep running, but don't know the body still srceam with fear and pain under his truck._

A little scary are we? Nah, not that much, is just a story anyway, not a horror story actually. Am I lost? Sorry, now back to the main thing shall we?

_Yes, the boy scream as his blood drip out of his body, his hands broke and stuck on the wheels, his legs crush on the road, his blood make a long trail on the long road. He srcream until his throat hurt in pain, his breath is unable to catch again, his face crush on the road, his clothes ripped out. After a long way, the driver got his truck into the large city, the people saw a body under the truck so they scream the driver to stop and took the boy into the hospital. Unfortunately, the boy took his last breath on the ambulance and die as he got to the hospital. When his grandfather and his friends saw him, they couldn't believe in their eyes, in front of them, a body … no … the seperated parts of the body … lying on the table, motionless. But, his face no longer in a right shape, no one can figure out who is this person until they saw his picture, now you could said that he is 'faceless' or 'nameless' since his grandfather or his friends no longer recognize him anymore. And the story start from that._

.: Three year later :.

A boy ran on a road, pant heavily, he looked behind him, the shadow still after him. Now he is very scared. Why did he even on this road? Why did he end up here? He turned back, the shadow disappear, he sighed in relief, turned to the end of the road, he shocked and fall down, in front of him, the shadow, with the darkness aura around him, this monster … no … this is not a normal monster.

'_N – no …'_ Said the boy with shaky voice, looked up and knew that his life would end here.

The monster open it's mouth. Yami watched with awe, his hand shake, he couldn't end up here, he couldn't, he still have a promise.

' _Yami … '_

" YAMI ! " The boy sitting up, pant heavily, looked around his room. _'A dream'_

"Yami! Whoo – hoo ! Earth to Yami! " Said another voice, waving his hand in front of his friend's face.

" Eh? What? Oh yes! Um … hello Yugi?" Said the boy named Yami to the other boy, more like a question.

"Decide to get up I see" Yugi grinned,then he looked at his friend's expression, he frowned " Nightmare again?"

"Yeah, it happen again" Yami said as he walk in to the bathroom to get dresses.

" Seriouslly Yami! You dream about _it_ twice a week, and hell! You didn't even go near to that road! How did you supposed to have a dream about _it_?" Yugi asked, punched on the pillow.

" I don't know … but … it know my name" Yami said quitely as he step out of the bathroom.

" Wait … whut?" Yugi stopped, look at his friend with a confused expression. " Well that's strange, I don't remember you said about this before …"

" I didn't … it just … _it_ call my name … " Yami said, not looked straight at Yugi.

" But … never mind … come on, let's get going, they are waiting for us!" Yugi grinned and ran out of the room.

Yami chuckle. Yugi have been Yami's friends for over 2 years, but they could say that they are best friend, some people thought they are brothers, Yami black hair point out look almost like a star shape with magenta tip and golden bangs, he also have three bangs point up on his hair. Yugi almost the same, he have the same hair like Yami but with purple tips, he have no bangs point up his hair but he have a small bang in the middle of his forehead. Their eyes not the same, Yami's eyes are thinner than Yugi and look like a crimson jewelry and Yugi's big, round and look like amethyst. This is quite fun because their pupils quite same. Yami have laughed at that.

Two years ago, Yami found Yugi walking on the road, all alone, he have a lot of bruise with him and some scar. Yami have help him and since then they've beacame friends. Yugi have no family, no friends and very shy at first, but it turn out that he's very funny, humor, sweet, kind, joyful and lovely.

" YAMI ! LET'S GET GOING ! " Shouted Yugi on the first for, man, Yugi shouted so loud.

" Coming! " Yami replied. _"Maybe I'm thinking to much, I should get rest."_ Yami thought with a chuckle.

'_Help me … '_

" What?" He looked around, no one. _" I swear that I just heard something"_

" YAMI ! " Yugi shouted one more.

" Sorry! I'm going down now! " He said as he ran down the stair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hey Yug! Over here! " Shouted a blond hair boy as he saw his friends.

" Joey! " Yugi smiled and hug his big buddy. " Long time no see ! "

" Yeah, where did you go? We haven't seen you around." Yami asked and look at Yugi.

" Nah, just went to somewhere with Honda." Jou answered.

" Say … where did everyone else?" Yami asked looking around.

" Honda still on his vacation, Anzu was in New York with her dancing dream, don't have any information from Miho, Marik went back to Egypt, Melvin is stalking someone, Ryou went back to England, Bakura is bored out at his apartment, Bakura and Melvin will be here in no time."

" Wow! Everyone go everywhere! " Yugi said cheerfully

"Well … I guess we have to wait"

" Yo midget! " Someone said as he lifted Yugi.

" Bakura! Melvin! " Yugi said with a cute squeak.

" Nice to see you again chibi. " Melvin said as he ruffles Yugi's hair.

" Me too!" Yugi smiled as he hugged the two older males. Yami chuckle. _"Gods, this is gonna be a long day"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami laid on the bed, looked at the ceiling. He don't want to sleep, and yet, he still want to sleep.

"_What is that? That creature … "_

**Knock knock**

" Hm? " Yami looked at the door.

" Yami … it's me … Yugi. " Yugi voiced at the other side of the door

" Coming " Yami ran to the door and open it. " What's wrong Yugi?"

" Can I sleep with you tonight? I can't sleep." Yugi hugged his pillow, looked at Yami with his puppy eyes.

" Sure, come in." Yami step a side for Yugi come in.

" Thanks "

They got up the bed, Yugi fell asleep immediately. Yami chuckle.

" _I wonder if tonight I have another nightmare?" _He fell asleep.

And that night, he met _'Faceless'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First chapter finnished. Good? Bad? Review and tell me!


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery person

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

' _Who … who are you? Why did you following me?! " _ Yami stand on the same road he have dream the night before. _The_ _Blood Road_.

' _Yami … ' _ The creature in front of him said, raised it's hands to Yami.

' _No … no … stay back! I don't know you! ' _Yami step backward.

' _Save … me … '_

" NO ! " Yami sitting up, panting heavily. " _It happened again"._

He looked next to him, expect to see a familiar face, but no, he see no one. " Yugi? … YUGI! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

" Down here sleepy head! " He heard a voice down stair, sigh in relief, he get dresses and went down stair.

" Breakfast is ready! " Yugi smiled as he set the dish of egg and bacon down.

" Thanks Yugi " Yami smiled.

" No problem! " Yugi smiled and kissed Yami's cheek. " I go to school first or you come with me?"

" You just go to school, I'll catch up with you later."

" Okay, bye Yami! "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Yami finished his breakfast, he get his backbag and began to go to school. From his and Yugi's house to school very far, there just few people live in this area, the reason is, on that single, the is another road … _The Blood Road _… Yami never went on that road before, see it can make him sick. Here he is, standing at the start of the road, this used to be the fastest road to go to school, but now, no one dare to go on it. Yami looked at it, and the view always make him sick. The road full with blood, blood everywhere, on the wall, on the tree near it. The red blood mix with black, they still have some small part of the poor boy left on that road, nobody dare to clean it. When this accident happened, someone clean the road, and that one die after 1 day because some strange sickness, the driver make the boy dead also die, he die when he in the jail, the ceiling suddenly have pointy thing and fall upon him. They wondering is this was the boy curse so they check the boy, and the doctors die for a heart attack. Since then, no one dare to do anything with the boy.

" Poor boy, I heard my mom said he just 13 when this accident happened. " Yami continued his way to school, then he heard some noise. " Wait, did someone just giggle, on that road? " He looked back.

" _A shadow! " _He thought, and unconsious followed that shadow.

.: 3 minutes later :.

" Where is it? " He looked around. " Dammit! I'm lost! … Where am I anyway?" He looked on the road and around him. " N … no … no no no … this … can't be happen " He ran, he want to get out of here as fast as he could, there's noway he still on this road! Especially with that shadow behind him!

The boy ran on the road, pant heavily, he looked behind him, the shadow still after him. Now he is very scared. How can this be so familiar with him? He turned back, the shadow disappear, he sighed in relief, turned to the end of the road, he shocked and fall down, in front of him, the shadow, with the darkness aura around him, this monster … no … this is not a normal monster. He remembered, he have dream about this.

"N – no … " Said Yami with shaky voice, looked up and knew that his life would end here.

The monster open it's mouth. Yami watched with awe, his hand shake, he looked down, he couldn't see straight at the creature eyes, he couldn't end up here, he couldn't, he still have a promise.

" Yami ! " Yami looked up, surprise. He knew that voice, he knew that voice very clear, he never misunderstood that voice, never.

" Yugi ? " The shadow giggle, _" Wait … this is not a shadow. "_

Yugi took out his black cape and look at Yami. " What are you doing here? It's almost on time, you'll be late."

Yami stared at him. _" Just a cape … I just thought that I'll end up here … but wait … "_ Yami stood up. " I should be the one asking that question Yugi, what are you doing here?"

" Feeding. " Yugi answered, but too fast, way too fast. Yami raised an eyebrown. Yugi sighed. " I just feed the cat. It's over there. " Yugi said as he point to a small box.

" Why do you know there's a cat over there?" Yami asked.

" I found out a two years ago. Two days after we met. " Yugi smiled as he hug the cat. " Isn't it cute !"

" Yeah … " Yami chuckle. _" Hold on, did he just say two years ago? But he still unconsious back then! "_

" Uhm … Yugi … I think - WOAH " Yami couldn't finished his sentence, Yugi grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the road. _" Oh right, the road, I almost forgot. "_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hey Jou! " Yugi smiled as he sit at his seat, looked at Jou.

" Hey Yug! Hey Yami! " Jou smiled, looked up at his book.

" Hey Jou, any news? " Yami asked as he sit at his seat, next to Yugi.

" Nothing new, say … what's up with that new guy? He's pretty quite. " Jou asked, point to the boy sit at the corner of the room.

" I don't know, but I heard that he's sad with his family coldness. " Yami shrug his shoulder and looked at the boy. His name is Roku Leo. He have black hair, he have two bangs with different color, the left is blue and right is yellow, and someone say that's dyed. His eyes also weird, his left eye is yellow and his right is blue. He always look like he doesn't need to live. A weird guy.

" He looked so sad … should I do something? " Yugi looked at him then looked back at Yami.

" No, I have a feeling that we shouldn't do anything that contain him. " Yami answered, and Jou nodded.

" Hey! Teacher's here! " Someone in the class say as the door opened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

' _**Yami … ' **_

' _No … stop … '_

' _**Hate … '**_

' _Stop … '_

' _**Pain … '**_

' _Please stop … '_

' _**Forgotten … '**_

' _No more … '_

' _**Yami … '**_

' _Don't say anymore … '_

' _**Save me … '**_

" NO ! " Yami panted. _" Nightmare … "_ He looked around his room, he he kept dreaming about this since two years ago.

" Oh God … why me? "

" _**I'm sure that not only you."**_

" Who's that? Show yourself !"

" _**You don't have to know … in fact … I think you already know me "**_

" Who are you !? Your voice isn't like last time "

" _**Oh, so you think I am the one speak to you last time? Don't be so grumpy. Well … I guest you'll have to find this by yourself, chào nhé**__**(1)**__** "**_

" Who the hell is that? And what launguage is that?! " Yami almost scream at that, yes, he scream, but loud enough for Yugi to hear and kick at his butt because … Three A.M in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Student, our class will gonna have a picnic, actually, a visit to the museum near the country area, at there I want you guys to pick a subject and write about it, in that afternoon I will took you guys's work and take that is your 45 minutes test mark. Is that clear? "

" Yes. "

" Good, now our class begin. " The teacher turn to the black board and start writing.

" Yami! Pst ! Yami! " Yugi poked at Yami hand.

" Hm? "

" What will you writing? "

" I don't know … maybe the _Faceless? _" Yami joked, but shut up as he heard the exstreamly odd silent.

" Mr Sennen! Is there anything interesting about the Faceless make you want to share it to the class? "

" N – no teacher! " Yami stood up, a small pink upon his cheek, ofcourse, no one see this except Yugi.

The class smiled, surely that is the thing make the Math class much more fun. But Yami don't know, from the dark, someone see him with deadly eyes and a smirk on it thin lips.

" The big fish get on the net. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, my new record, over thirty view in first few hours.

.1. That is the sentence the people in my country say when they go somewhere, but almost teenager say it. It means " See ya! "

Read and Review if you want.


	3. Chapter 3: Behind the scene

Since no one review for this ( although it just three days) so I decided to write it slower and maybe less interesting, and I have found one beta for my story "The Crystal of Summer", but unlucky that she doesn't like Puzzleshipping, so maybe it quite hard for her with Puzzle part XP. Anyway, I still want to find a beta with this story, can someone out there help me with this?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Yami Point of view**_

.: Visiting day :.

" Alright class, now I want you to seperated and go around the museum, but no skip class! Now carry on with the writing, remember to writing about his story of the people you were writing, day born, day lost. And don't forget this, your time is from now 'till 5 p.m. " Teacher said as she went to the cafeteria near the museum. After that, the students do as the teacher said. But I still find something, every part I went, there are people, I just don't like public. I went past the picture with a lady … what is her name? Right! Monalisa. Look likes Jou have interest on her because he is writing it then. How odd.

" Hey Jou. " I greeted him, he looked up. I took back my words few minutes before. " And why do you drawing instead of writing? " I sighed, and he looked confused. " What? "

" Why should I writing?" He asked, chewing at the end of his pen.

" Because this is Literature Class, what else? " I said with the ' Do you need me to punch you to relise? ' face.

The silent fall upon us, 1 minutes, 2 minutes, 3 minutes. I started mumble. " Five … four … three … two … one " As soon as I finished, the result I expected on his face.

" WHAT THE HELL ?! " He shouted, ofcourse I hold my ears.

" Jou! Silent! Please! " He shut up, I sighed again. " This isn't the Art Class, by the way, do you see where is Yugi? " I asked.

" Don't know, but I last saw him with Bakura, before that is with Melvin. Asked them. " Jou said as he rip out the sckecht. I looked at him then at my watch. I read 10.30, I still have a lot of time.

I sighed, Yugi is always with them, they're taller than him, and very cruel at first, but after talking to Yugi, they trans from bad to good, and we shocked … a lot! Melvin have dark sand and very spiky hair, dark brown skin and liliac eye's color. Bakura have white and spiky hair, his skin very pale, like dead people, he also have dark chocolate eyes, althought sometime I saw they was red with he fighting, maybe I just mistood. They both often bring an item with them, Melvin have a rod called the Sennen Rod, and Bakura have a necklace called … what is it called? Sennen Ring? Maybe? … Anyway that's odd with normal student, but who am I talking about? Yup, Bakura and Melvin, some rumors said that they used to be in jail for murderer people or something like it, but students in our school get used to this. When they ran in the hall, student walking normally, if one in two of them fall on some student, they just hit the wall, the student dogde it perfectly, you know, like in the story, they punch and you dogde, or people do normal thing while something happens around them and they act nothing? Yes, like that. But … one big thing happened, they … well … literaly burned down our school. Yugi can't accept it and somehow he ' talked ' to these idiot. So like this, in the morning he talk to them, in the afternoon they help a lot of people and acting very nice to them, and when I say ' very nice ' … I mean it! And they started hang out with Yugi more often, at first I thought he've been forced to do it, but I have wrong.

I sighed again, and opened my eyes that I didn't know when I closed. I looked around the room to see no one is here, _" How odd_ … " I looked around one more, since when did I started walking? Am I walking unconsious? I walked around the room, and spotted I figure, thanks Gods it's not only me.

I took a step closer, and quite shocked, it was Roku. _" What's he doing here? " _

Maybe noticed someone in the room, he looked up, his face pale white, it's weird. He looked me for a while then narrowed his eyebrown. " What the hell are you doing here? " … okay … that's more like threatening than a question, and his voice is weird, I don't know this voice, because duh, I never spoke to him before, but at a same time, his voice so freaking familiar. And what was he looking at?

" Uhm … finding a subject to write? " I said, more like asking myself.

" Then why are you here? " He keep staring at me like that.

" Unconsious walking here maybe? " I said.

He just looked for few more minutes then turned back to his work. This guys always freak me out! If looks could kill, then I possibly dead since he arrived here. First meeting not very easy, one morning I was looking for Yugi and his friends, but I somehow magically walk into him and make us both fall. I looked up to said sorry as my hand rubber my neck, I saw him, I guess he want to said sorry until he saw me, his mouth shut and death glare to me. I wonder what have I done to make him so angry, I asked him once, only receive the cold glare. He looks kind of scary with that kind of not only me afraid of him, almost everybody else, some guys even bully him, but somehow they disappear not long after that, the case still unsolve and no one can find them. So that's why all the student in my class saty away as far as we could.

I looked up to the large wooden tomb, how weird! I looked at the tilte _' Nameless ' _

" Nameless … " I mumble, it's kinda weird when think about the name, ' Faceless ' and ' Nameless ' are a same person, but why don't they write ' Faceless ' ? ' Nameless ' is a same person with ' Faceless ' right?

" Because they are different person, not the same, maybe used to different … " I jump as Roku said quitely. But then I started thinking _"Why different person? Only one die! I remember very clear, my mom told me that only a boy die, he is … ' Faceless ' … " _Then something clicked in my mind, that's right, mom never mention the name ' Nameless ' before. This is just so weird.

" Can you tell me about him? This ' Nameless ' ? " He silented for a while, the he looked at the tomb.

" Eveything start three years ago, this boy and his brother is on _The Blood Road _, they're walking completely normal, until they saw a truck, blood covered it. The little brother stand in front of the truck in order to stop it, but turn out that he has been hitted by it, he isn't die, but hurt badly, as the older brother ran to him, he told his brother to bring the boy to the hospital, took his phone and call his friends. On the way to the hospital, the boy in the older brother's hand still breathing, while the little brother ran breathlessly behind him. When the boy took to the hospital, the doctor immidiately brought him to the room, and the younger brother faint and fall onto the cold ground. The older brother hleped him stand up and set him down on the chair, waiting for his friends.

Why we … they were waiting, a boy ran straight to the door and asked them where's the boy, the younger brother just smiled and let him to the room where the boy rest, followed is the older boy. When the three came in the room, the doctor said that this boy won't be able to live anymore because he too weak … " He stopped, but I want to hear more, what happened to the boy?

" And? " I asked, and he looked at me.

" Before I tell more … do you believe in spell and magic ? " He asked quietly. And I looked confused, what does that even concern to this story? I just simply nodded my head. And he looked away.

" The boy is very weak, and his friends … maybe that's his lover, asked the younger brother if he could sacrifice his life for the boy, ofcourse, the older brother panic and said no, but the younger one just smiled and nodded his head. And suddenly his body vanished, left behind is a small light, the light flowed into the horrible body on the bed. An that time the older brother knew, his brother and the boy trading their soul, the boy's face changed, the boy face turned into pale white, no eyes, no mouth, no nothing on his face. His heart beat stop, and he die. The older boy suddednly panic and punched the other boy's face. He sream, he cried, he yelled for his little brother. He heard something fell down the ground behind him, turned out that is was his brother body, lying on the cold ground, motionless, breathless, lifeless, emotionless. The older brother ran to him, shaking him, as if he want to make sure his brother still a live, but no, no reponds, no nothing. He cried. The doctor came in and forced he and the other boy out. He stood there, shocked, he didn't know what to do, but the other boy just smiled and walk away, saying one thing: ' Thanks for your brother's sacrifice ' then he leave.

Waiting, waiting, he couldn't do, he couldn't think of anything. The doctor came out, a sad look on his face.

The little brother's friend looked confused as the older brother called them, they said they don't know anyone who named like that, even as their own parents, just like the little brother's boy never exist in this world. Since then, he became ' Nameless ' . And the boy under the truck somehow live again after few day, I saw him on that road, but I don't care and ignored him, until that boy save him. Looks like they forgot everything and started a new life since then. You can said that they are the same person, ' Faceless ' have the little brother's soul, ' Nameless ' have the little brother's body. But you must say ' Faceless ' is the same person with ' Nameless ' (1) , not the other way you just said earlier. "

He said quitely and looked at me. Wow … that was a long … and sad story. But …

" How did you know this story so well? " I asked, looked confused, he know too well. Like he used to experiment about this before. He just glared at me before went back to work. His mouth mumble something that I guess like " None of your bussiness "

I looked at him for a minute then start doing my work, sometimes during the articles, I asked him some questions about the ' Nameless ' , althought he answered them, but no answer with the people's name in the story he just told. I just nodded, didn't dare to asked more, because I saw once few minutes before, I saw hurt in his eyes.

I didn't know what time is it then, but I knew I have finished my articles. I stood up and looked at Roku.

" Are you come out to gice teacher the articles? Because I saw you have done yours a while ago. " I asked. He still didn't looking in my eyes, and sighed.

" Maybe I'll stay here a little more. " He said, still looking at the tomb. I looked at him and walk to the door.

" Thanks, Leo. " I said. His name came out of my mouth sound a little weird, maybe I never call his name before so that's why. I walk through the door.

" Roku "

I looked back, questionning " What? "

" My name, Roku, you can call me like that. " He stand in front of me, I shocked, he move fast! I don't even heard his footstep!

" Then call me Yami, maybe? " I asked, took out a hand. He looked and shake my hand.

" Sure. " He smiled, I shocked once more, I never see him smiled before, maybe none of us saw.

We went back to our group, I looked aroud and spotted Jou, maybe he still thinking, his work didn't even have a word! I looked at my watch to see if I make it on time, 10.34. _" What? " _I swear, I have to be more than that! I sighed as Roku looked at me confused.

" Want to go somewhere to eat? My treat. " He asked, and I nodded, because my stomach is starving!

" Let me get everyone else! " He nodded and ran with me to get everybody else, maybe this could be a chance to make him more … friendly? Yeah!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Normal Point of View**_

As they ran away, an evilish smirk appear on someone lips.

" Everythings get on the plan very well. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, my best work so far, and for someone who don't know:

.:1:. I don't know if you guys learned this, but in my country, the original always the main thing, the copy or the other version is the secondary, so you must say ' the secondary ' look like / the same like / almost like … ' the main '

Sorry if it make you confused, I didn't good in English much. Anyway, please review. I want 5 review for this chapter before writing the new one.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories and surprises

Well, that did make me surprise, first few hour I got 3 reviews. That's odd. My other story took me almost 4 months to get only 10 reviews, but 12 chapters! This just three chapters but I got 5 reviews, that was unexpected. Anyway, answered review.

Chapter 1 + 2:

Michiyu : Hey there again! You make me remember now! Oh God, only one road! What's wrong with me? Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Luve ya!

Chapter 3:

snow-kim: Yeah, this story so twist! I luve it. Anyway, thank you! ( And tell ya a secret, Yugi is the ' Faceless ', he didn't die, he trading his soul with the little brother, so he still alive, only the little is dead. MUAHAHAHA! )

Layren Smith : Hi there! I haven't seen you before! Are you my new reviewer? Anyway, thank you! Wait … what? Noooooooooooooooo, whyyyyyy whyyyyy whyyyyyy can't you be my beta? Whyyyyyy?

Michiyu : Yes, my best work so far, a lot of mispell words, confused story but thanks for reading anyway. My sister? No, she haven't woke up yet, she is in a coma right now, she is like this since Ferbruary 1st, I'm freaking out! What should I do?!

yugiohlover : Thanks anyway, I haven't seen you before! Are you another new reviewer? THAT'S COOL!

_This story depends on my sister accident, it's quite hard to understand but don't worry, it'll be more clear for the next few chapter! And this story inspiration by Layren Smith and yugiohlover since they're my new reviewers._

I own nothing except the plot and my OC Roku.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Blah " talking  
_" Blah " _Thinking / Talking on the phone / Talking in the dream  
_Blah _- Momories line  
**" Blah " **or _**" Blah " **_like above but in other language.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Yami Point of View**_

_Since that day I haven't dream about the ' Faceless' anymore and I still don't know who was ' Faceless ' and who was ' Nameless ' , althought Roku did told me that they're the same person but he did say that the ' Faceless ' used to be different with ' Nameless ' . This is quite hard to think! It's so twisted!_

_So let me get this straight, I call the dead boy is A and the little brother is B, so A almost die, B took his soul and trade with A, so B's soul is in A body, that's ' Faceless '. B's body is the ' Nameless '. After a while A live again without memories, A started a new life with his bf and B is die. Yeah, that make much more sense. But … where am I anyway?_

_I looked around to see the darkness around me, surely that my name means ' Darkness ' but that doesn't mean that I love it!_

_Silent … silent … silent … where am I? I hate this place!_

_The dark soon began brighter, brighter until I almost blind for it. _

_In front of me is the view on the very familiar road ' The Blood Road ' but not that familiar, it not have blood on it. It slowly appear two small figures on it._

" _Yami ! Wait for me! " It was two boys, maybe five, they're cute thought, I knew that voice, it belong to Yugi's. Wait … this can't be … my memories? But I haven't seen Yugi since I was young! That was impossible!_

" _Yugi! You gotta move faster or I won't marry you!" _

' _What? ' I counldn't help but blink. This I just said that? Or little me just said that?_

" _What? " Little Yugi began to have tears in his eyes. Am I that mean when I was young?_

" _Sorry sorry sorry Yugi! I didn't mean to say that! I'm promise I'll marry you when we grow up! Now please stop crying! I don't want to see you cry! " Yami apologies carely as he patted on the younger one's back._

" _Promise? " Asked Yugi as he look up with teary eyes. ' Oh my gosh he is cute to deny '_

" _Promise. " Yami nodded and smiled down at Yugi._

_I smiled " This maybe just a dream, I didn't have any memories about this things, but I will make sure that I will be remembered everythings anyway. "_

_The view in front of me started to fade away, and appears something new, I wonder If I could see other memories._

_Everythings started more clearier, it's a very dark place, yes, everythings was dark, but I knew that I was in a kind of old castle, if cover in blood, this place is creeped me out!_

" _I have given you everything you want! Please give him back! " I heard my voice shouted and immidiately looked at where the voice shouted. It was me, except was a little older, his left face was burned, the burned look like he just escaped from a bomb explode. He was dressed in black – as usual – but he was wearing a silver black knight suit, just don't have the helmet, and covered in blood. He have a long sword on his right arm, it also covered in blood. Okay! This was the weirdest dream ever!_

" _You have made a big mistake in the past, and took away the one I cared the most, you have mademe surffing through the pain, and now you have to paid for it. " Another voice raised._

' _It was impossible … It can't be … no … not him … I knew this person … I knew to well … it was … '_

" YAMI ! " A voice shouted beside me, I jumped, quite surprised, althought I usually shouted like this from a same person.

" Huh, what? Yugi? Why are you here? " I asked as I looked up to meet the beautiful amethyst eyes. I watched as he let out a sighed, then looked at me.

" You sleepy head, it's already three o'clock, we are waiting for you but you haven't shown up yet, so I went to check on you. " He smiled. And I couldn't help but smiled back.

" Come on, let's get going! I think they are still waiting for us. " I joked, looked at Yugi's eyes as I got up andbegan walking, he followed me.

" Yeah. " He smiled.

After that, we walk in silent, no one said a word. It's kind of akwarkd because always talk to each other when we used to young … wait … that's make no sense! Young?

As I was deep in thounght, a pair of polychromatic eyes stare at me at somewhere, and I don't even care about it. First step of the mistakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Normal Point of View**_

As Yami and Yugi get to the group, which have Jou, Bakura, Melvin and Roku, it's not surprise that Kaiba isn't there, they began to show there own articals, Yugi's about the Napoleon, Jou's about Monalisa, Bakura and Melvin decied that they don't have to do it and earned a punch from Yugi, finnaly is mine and Roku's about the_ ' Nameless '_

" You have gotta be kiddin me! " Groaned Jou, who looked pissed off. " What about these _' Nameless ' _and _' Faceless ' _ or what ever it call make you guys interested in it? Just … come on! That _thing_ shouldn't even on this wolr – "

Jou didn't finished that sentence, or more correctly, he couldn't. Before he knew what was going on, he was already pinned into the wall near that, he couldn't even move either, not when the knife was at his throat. He frozed, surprised. Bakura and Melvin also frozed as the scene happened, it was too fast for them to react. They looked at the person who was holding the knife. He hissed, glared at the victim now at the end of his knife.

" _Say that again, your head will on wall " _Roku said in a small voice, but loud enough for us to hear. Jou swallowed and nodded, not daring to said a word. Roku glared one last time before release his hand and put the knife under his coat. Have I even told about his sense of fashion before? He always wear a black winter coat with fur at the egde of the hat, he also wear a really short leather pant with a very tight black long sock that pulled high, a high boots with blue rope. Yep, it's weird.

We barely say anything after that, to shock to said a word. After that, we went back to our room, which is where the principal own the large hotel and we could stay as how we like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _**Is everything going on with the plan? "**_ Hissed a voice at the other end of the phone.

" **Yes master, everything is going right on the road "** A small voice answered, holding tight at the phone.

" _**Very well, keep on with that, we still keep our eyes on you, the more words you spitted out to them, the more damage will be on you, and you never be able to revenge for your brother. "**_ The voice – as know as the master - let out an evil laugh, even thought the other one shivered.

" **Yes master, I'll get what you need in no time, just give me more time. "** The voice answered, a slight shaking but decide not to show it to the other.

" _**Very well my dear assassin, you will have few more months, but you have to quick, the Pharaoh will be back in no time, until then, you would rather die than fight with him … but … no one can guess right? " **_ The voice laugh again, leaving the other silence for a few second.

" **Yes my master, I will beat him even though he was the Pharaoh, and I will win. "**

" _**Can't wait can't wait. " **_ The master laughed before hung up the phone, leaving the assassin alone in his room.

" _Yami … one way or another, I will kill you. "_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finished, really! I want someone to be my beta, and I want it so badly! Please help me! Oh and I want 10 reviews ( if you want ) for this chapter, I know it may sound a little clichés but come on! Who doesn't love reviews or the view? ( I still love the view more ) But please, leave a comment or help me with the beta things.

For Roku's clother and appearance, character, here's the picture about him:

( .vn/ jpt/ photodetail/ ilovekag/ 1061531751 ? from=lb )

( Remove the space if you want to see him, or not )

Leave reviews please?


	5. Chapter 5: The normal day of the group

I got my reviews faster than I thought, anyway, answer it.

Snow-kim: Nope, you guess wrong, Yugi and the little brother are not brothers, I did remember that I say " Yugi and the little brother " not " Yugi and _his _little brother " so they don't have any related. And who is Heba anyway? I have read a lot of story and it have him and Yugi in it ( although that I quick after first chapter ) but who is he anyway? I don't remember there is him in the movie. And the one who want to kill Yami, you'll have to wait and see. ( MUAHAHAHAHA )

Michiyu: Yup, you're right, they don't have any related. Wait and see about Yami's life ( MUAHAHAHAHA )

Yugiohlover: Hahaha! Sure! Here is the new chapter! The link is broken? You add before the .vn this: ' ' and remove the space and woah la, it works again, or at least I think it was.

_**SO I WILL GET THIS CLEAR! THE DEAD BOY **_( which you guys already knew the ending is Yugi ) _**AND THE SACRIFICE BOY DON'T HAVE ANY RELATED! **_( because I knew someone will think that they was ) _**THE SACRIFICE BOY'S BROTHER WAS THE DEAD BOY'S LOVER'S ENEMY. SO NONE OF THEM HAVE ANY RELATED EXCEPT FOR THE SACRIFICE BROTHERS! **_( and still I make it even more confusing XP )

I STILL HAVE TO FIND MY BETA! XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Yami's POV**_

It turn out that we can stay here for a whole week since the weather got worser so we couldn't got home. I was okay about that, at least I have a reason to stay out side that city.

More than that, I want to know more about this _' Nameless ' _boy, after what I heard about the story Roku told me, I just couldn't believe it, there are still have magic in this world, unbelievable. I thought that just exist in the story? Well, at least it doesn't affect much to me.

Lying down on the bed, looked at the ceiling, everything just strange. I knew that's just a few days, but it seem like over a month already past by, it make me confusing a lot, about the dreams, about the voice, and even Roku himself! He's just kind of a mystery guy. I don't know a lot about him, maybe I am his _friend_ but I still have the feeling, the wicked feeling inside me when I near him, I didn't like this feeling, almost like telling something bad would come soon, but what?

I sighed, looked at the watch. 6.00 pm. Thirty minutes more then I have to go downstair to have dinner with everybody else. But what to do now? I took out my laptop I brought in my bag and start surfing on Google. As usual, I search about the _' Nameless ' _boy, but it usually didn't have any result … but not today.

I read at the tiltle _Secret behind the Faceless boy_ and clicked on it, it appear on another tab. _" Strange … "_ I thought as I saw a website, it just black at the background and the white line. It's simple, althought as I look up at the link, I receive nothing, just a long white tab with no URL. This is make me surprise a little but I ignored it anyway, I have another more important things to do. Slowly, I read the white line:

" _As everybody know the accident on year XXXX, the boy have been crushed under the 3 ton truck, luckly that he still alive until someone found him, and unfortunately, he died after arrived to the hospital not long after that._

_His lover arrived and give the doctor the information they need. The victim name is … "_

My eyes wided at the next line, my mouth hang open, it can't be … no way …

" _The victim name is Yugi Mutou, this boy don't have any relative except his grandfather, Surogoku Mutou – who passed away few months before the accident, and his lover – Yami Sennen. "_

I gasped like a fish without water, this can't be happenned! Slowly, I skipped some page because I already know how he die read the next line.

" _This may sound crazy but there are still magic exist in this world. " _I'm not surprise at that, I already know.

" _So, Yugi Mutou are going to die soon and his lover knew that, so he asked one of the rescuer, also know as Kuro Leo. " _I stoped, his last name, just too familiar … he is … _" And his older brother Roku Leo. "_ I almost breathless, I just couldn't believe it. The reason he knew so well about the boy, he kew to well about him, because he was his brother! He is the boy's bro – freakin – ther! He knew too well! He's ... arggh! It's pissed me off! I was involve in this thing! In his brother's thing! That's why he was hate me! He hate me since we first met! Because I am the one who killed his brother!

" _So Yami asked Kuro if he could sacrifice his life for Yugi, at first Kuro was deep in thought, and his brother is freaking out and ready to punch Yami, but after a while, Kuro nodded. After that, his body vinished into the thin air, leaving a smile white light, the light flew into Yugi's body and a purple light pop out and vanished. As the white light flew into the body, Yugi's face began to whiter, his eye vanished, his lip and nose turned white, leaving behind is a faceless person aslo knew as ' Faceless ', not long after the process complete, Roku and Yami heard a loud THUD behind them, they turned back and saw a dead boy, now knew as ' Nameless ' because all of his friends didn't know and more corectly, forgot about the poor little boy. Now I will tell you and only you a little secret, after Yami left the building with the thank you, Roku followed him. _

' _Who are you?! Give me back my brother! ' He said, Yami just smirked and said. _

' _It was your beloved brother's decision, can't do any different, beside, a just made him a big favor. ' Roku glared at him. _

' _And do you mind if I asked what is it? '. He hissed._

' _You see, me and Yugi are the Kings of Games, your brother is not, we're popular, he is not, everybody care about us, he is not. So technically, Yugi should live and he is not. ' Yami said with a grin, and Roku almost took a knife under his shirt and dashed to Yami if he wasn't being held down by a shadow._

' _What ? ' He looked at his feet and gasped._

' _By the way, I'm was the Pharaoh in long time ago, so you mess with me, you mess with them, and you die. ' Yami laughed as he walked away and Roku screamed._

_A year after that, Yugi somehow live again, but didn't remember anything, and so his childish lover, Yami. They found each other on that deadly road and now living with each other, didn't remember a little bit about Kuro. And seem like they didn't even care if they heard about that._

_So that's the reason why I hate you very much, and, remember anything yet? Or you enjoy reading it, Yami? "_

I blinked, I just didn't know what to do. All this things just flew into my head and stayed there, I do remember it, I knew it, because I cause this, I am the reason why, I was making this … I … was …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up, is that just all a dream? Looked down to see an open laptop, I wonder, why it was so real … but … what did I dream about? I forgot everything, I remember that I went back to my room and after that … I don't remember. What was I dream about?

**Knock knock**

I jumped a little bit as I heard someone knocking my door. " Who's that? " I asked.

" It's me. " Oh, it was Roku. " It's dinner time Yami, get your butt down there now! " I didn't know what expression he wear, but I totally agree that he sound pissed.

" Few minutes! " I said as I got up the bed and put the laptop back into my bag.

" Sure sure! But hurry before I sliced you into half! " After that, I heard the footstep walks away and fade. Yup, Roku is a devil in people disguise. After what happened that morning, I have no doubt about his words.

" Whatever I just dream, it just an illusion, I have so much stress, gods, I have to take a break for a while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Normal POV**_

" _**Why did you do that? You know that will make the Pharaoh mistood and maybe killed the wrong people if he still remember right? " **_Voice the master at the end of the phone.

" **Yes, I know, master. But that is my plan. I have to make him like that, he lost his memories about reading that information, about his sickness memories with his lover, and slowly I'll ripped him apart, make him just like my brother. " **Raised the other voice, full with rage.

" _**Nice, but remember that I will be the one that will controll your life. No matter what. " **_The master grinned evil, but the other just smirked.

" **Don't think about that, you are just my old wicked father, and any rage you grew with that father of Yami guy, you handle it, I'll finished Yami life by myself. "**

" _**Don't you dare – " **_The other hung up the phone before the master finished his sentence. Polychromatic eyes stare out the windown, leave a sighed, then smirked again, looked through his room's door as the one he hate the most pass by, he glared, but not trying to show it to make the other notice.

" **This is gonna be very fun Yami, I'll make you feel the pain my brother have. "**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Yami got down the dinning room, he looked around to find his group, and easily, he found it – the noisiest table in everywhere the group could been. Melvin and Bakura challenged Roku into a fight, Roku eccept and began to take the knife out and start fighting with them, Jou shouted out loud, Yugi just sit there and smiled. And Yami soon join in and sit next to Yugi.

" Sleep well? " Yugi asked as he noticed Yami sit down next to him.

" Not much, but yes. " Yami answered, looked a bit annoy at his friends, who now covered in blood. Not surprise much, since noon, Bakura and Melvin just keep challenge Roku into a fight, but the result was unknow, they always turned back with just a few cuts, yes, just a few, but Yami have heard that they nearly crash the back of the museum, and the teacher found them and as usally, they being grouned to bring dangerous items with them. And as usually as well, they didn't listen to the teacher and bring at least five sharp things with them. If you said about Bakura and Melvin then no one doubt on you, but Roku, seriouslly? Him too? Since he joined the group just that noon, Bakura and Melvin returned to their own character.

" Roku is quite … active … aren't he? " Yugi asked as he looked at his dangerous friends, whos now being yelled by the teacher.

" Yeah, I think so … actually … I didn't think he is going to be like that. " Yami said as he make a look on his face.

" Me either. " Yugi smiled and looked at Yami.

They talked for a little longer about school work and things, but they laughed, they always like this since they became bestfriends. Talk, laugh, talk, laugh, it's always like that for them, they're just to happy and just simply don't want more than that.

" Hey Yug! Yam! We should get going before they start another fight! " Jou leaned down and whispered to them, his voice almost panicked.

" Why? " Yami and Yugi asked at the same time, they look at each other and Yami spoke first. " You own me a soda. " And Yugi pouted.

Jou chuckle then realize he almost forgot about the important thing. " Soda later! Now we have to go! They are using guns this time! " Jou panicked, Yugi and Yami looked around, the dinning room is empty.

" Where's everybody else? " Yugi asked as he and Yami being grabbed by Jou and being dragged to another room.

" In another dinning room! Appearently that those idiots have premision to fight in that room! " Jou said as he took his friends into the safety dinning room with more people in it.

" Okay. That was strange, Bakura and Melvin never use a gun before, how can they – " Yugi asked, but was cut off by Jou.

" I know, and neither did Roku, Bakura and Melvin challenged him to use a weapon he and they never use before, and Roku chose gun, and now I think they're shotting at each other's head! " Jou sound panicked. But Yami didn't surprise, he is use to this thing since his father was kind of an assassin.

" Oh my gods … how long will these idiots know what they're doing! Jou, call an ambulance, I think they're finished by now. " Yami sighed as he heard the oddly silence at the other room.

" Okay. " Jou took out his phone and call 911. And they arrived just at about the time those idiot swearing out loud, including Roku. Is Roku another bad boy in the school?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT OF THIS FREAKIN BED! " Melvin said as he struggling to get out of the bed, so did Bakura and Roku before being shoved into the ambulance.

" THIS BED IN FREAKING UNFORCOMTABLE! " Roku shouted as he kicking everything to get out of the bed and followed Melvin into the ambulance.

" LET US OUT! " Finnaly Bakura shouted and followed the other two.

Could they get any quieter? After the match, everyone went back into the room and gasped, blood everywhere, a lot of small hole on the wall, they still have smoke on it. But the shocked part is this, Roku is on the chandeliers of the room, covered in blood, two holes on his right leg and one in his left hand. Bakura is lying in a big hole in the room, looks like Melvin or Roku kicked him into the wall and make a big crash on it, covered in blood, one hole on his left shoulder and one hole on each leg. Melvin is lying between the crashing table, covered in blood, one hole on each arm, one hole on the right shoulder. The holes on their body began dripped out a lot of blood. So emergency room straight away!

Yami sighed again, looked pity at the ambulance. " I feel pity … " I pause for a second, then finished it. " … for the hospital where receive them. " Jou, Yugi and other students or teachers nodded in agreement, they are all thought the same thing. _" The world will in peace again if they shut up like they used to. "_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breaking my own record in this story! XD Chapter three got almost 2,500 words and this chpater is almost 2,700 words, not improve much but I still take it as my record! XD Wait, Oh snap, this was over 2,700 words! XD!

So, do you think the dream was fake? I do think like that but don't sure about the result anyway XD.

STILL FIND MY BETA!


	6. Chapter 6: Worst party ever!

Oh my oh my oh my oh my god! This is the most popular fanfic I have ever write! ( although I just wrote three fanfics ) But hey, the other fanfic of mine just popular at first chapter, the later ones didn't even reach to 20 views! But this fan fic over 20 views each chapters! Oh my god oh my god! I am so happy right now! I wish my sister could see this … … … well there are still some people confused after the last chapter, so I make this clear again :

**YUGI AND KURO DIDN'T HAVE ANY RELATED! YAMI DID NOT DIE WITH YUGI, HE JUST FORGOT HIS MEMORY AND FOUND YUGI AND LIVE WITH HIM! THE ROAD FROM THE COUNTRY SIDE DID NOT CONTACT WITH THE BLOOD ROAD, SO WHY IS JUST ONE ROAD HAVE BLOOD IS STILL UNSOLVE! THE IDIOTS USING GUN BECAUSE THEY WANTED TO! YAMI WAS A BAD BOY IN THE PAST BUT NOT NOW! THE PHARAOH WILL NOT APPEAR UNTIL NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! I BELIEVE THE DREAM WAS FAKE BECAUSE I DIDN NOT KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN MY HEAD! AND NO, I WILL NOT USE HEBA CHARACTER BECAUSE I SIMPLY DO NOT LIKE HIM!**

And now is answered the review:

Layren Smith : Oh my god, your review was fast! Why did you speechless anyway? I knew that everyone knew that Yugi was the one who die in the car accident and I also knew that everyone ( well … not all ) didn't spot that it was Roku's brother! ( I am so evil! ) And Yami … I did not know why I make him into bad boy but I have the feeling that I had to … anyway, I will make him apologise soon! And hey, you should write a fanfic in English! I support you to do that! Send me the link if you will and thank you very much!

snow – kim : Nope, Yami did not die with Yugi and nope again, Yugi still alive but Yami is already live and yes, this is a very crazy story like its author. Oh, I just realize now, Heba is Egypt name of Yugi right? Like Yugi's past life? Nah, never heard of him so I think I won't use him.

Michiyu : Yes, that was Roku's brother. And no, there's no hell in here. I said that because I like to. You just read chapter five of this story. Those idiots use gun because duh, they are some kinds of maniac don't you remember? And yes, here is the new chapter. * puppy face *

Yugioh_lover : You are speechless just then …

Few, finally done. Sorry for took that long, now continue with this chapter and sorry for making Yami a bad boy last chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Yami POV**_

I woke up from the pain in my back, looked around the room to know that I was sleeping on the couch, totally tired. I swear never, never I will let those idiots hold a party again! If I will, then no one should bring them some acohol!

.: Flashback :.

After two hours in the hospital, the idiots have came back with a stealing ambulance. Everyone staring at them in awe. Just why did they have to came back? And with a stealing ambulance no less!

" Hey guys! We're back! " Roku poked his head out on top of the ambulance, yelling and waving at us. How could he get up there anyway?

" LET'S MAKE A PARTY! " Melvin yelled in the seat, while Bakura was holding his ears in the driver seat.

" Well … why not? " Yugi shrugged with a smile as they got out of the ambulance – which is on the wall because they drive to fast.

" GREAT ! " They said at the same time, and ran straight into the hotel for the party.

" Oh no … "

One hour after that, we both decorated and finished the party, along with food, drink and music. Looks like everybody join it … weird … but anyway they wore very pretty costume or clothes or whatever they want. So I wore normal red T-shirt with a black skull and a sentence ' Don't screw with me ' on it, dark blue leather pant, black sneakers and sleeveless jacket. Yugi wore a blue t-shirt with black hearts on it with black sentence ' Love is cruel ' on it, very short jean that show his smooth legs ( not dare to said long ) and dark blue sneaker. Jou no found. Melvin and Bakura something like the sexy guys want to flirt with girls, atleast I think it is. Roku wore a dark blue shirt with a mouse on it and write ' Ika know the ahswer ' and on the mouse's book write ' Shit ', he also wore a very short and tight jean with leather socks and black – white sneakers and a long sleeve jacket.

So it was well and peaceful and fun and maybe happy … until that fateful doorbell rang.

" Delivery wine for hotel X " Voice a man out side the room.

" Wait for moment. " Roku said as he went to the door and oddly … go out of the room.

" Where is he going? " Yugi asked as he looked at Roku.

" No idea. " I answered, really, I didn't know why did he have to go out when he could stay inside, take that wine and close the door, done.

So another forty five minutes past until Roku walk back in. His clothes a little bit mess.

" Hey guys, I got some drink~ " Roku grinned as he put the box of wine on the table.

" Some are missing, may I asked you why? " Bakura raised an eyebrown as he saw some missing spots in the box.

" Well … uhm … bussiness? " Roku shrugged after he rolled his eyes.

" Eight bottles of wine for bussiness, yeah yeah. And what's up with your jacket? I remembered you wore it from the beginning. " Melvin asked and looked Roku up and down,

" Well … missing? " Roku asked himself and he changed the subject immidiatelly. " Hey … how about playing a contest? "

" What kind? " I asked.

" Who drinking the most wine will win. " Roku grinned. " Winner can asked the losers – two people who in the second and third place - to do anything. "

" Chalenge excepted! " Melvin and Bakura said at the same time.

So we beginning to play the competition, Yugi obiviously drank half the bottle, I drank a bottle, evrybody else drank one or two bottle. No one was more than three. Just what kind of wine is that?

" Not wine, it's whisky. " Bakura said as he finished his fourth bottle and knock out on the table, while Melvin was knock out at three and a half bottle.

Oh … so that's why we couldn't drink more, everybody in here isn't some type of always drinking.

" So I guess I win then? " Roku grinned as he finnished his sixth bottles. He hold up a sword ( where did he get that? ) and began to kill Bakura and Melvin, and as usual, they fought back with knife and gun, so once again we have to move to another _floor_. Yep, not room, but floor. So the hole floor that they fought – which have every students's room on that floor – were crashed, in the end, we have to stay in one room, not having a new room yet, and wait for those idiots.

" Bussiness again, I will order you guys tomorrow, see ya. " I heard Roku walked out of the room and a few swear from Bakura and Melvin, not much surprise if we saw blood dripped on the floor the next day.

.: End flashback :.

I looked around the room again to find that everyone also have a pain at the back just like me, I pissed more, those idiot will have to paid for this.

We were eating breakfast in the dinning room. Jou was there, he didn't show up that night because he was sleeping at the dinning room. Bakura, Melvin still sleeping, Roku no found. And as usual, blood all of the hall, the floor crashed a lot, so couldn't stay any more.

" Oh my Rah, my back is hurt! " Yugi groaned as he eating his breakfast.

" Same here " I said as I looked at the window to the sky, still cloudy. Gosh, this will be a long and painful trip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Done chapter 6, took me forever to do this! Anyway! Please leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected dream

Short suck chapter last time, I know. Now with this new chapter. I won't promise it'll good, but I do promise that it longer than the last chapter. Read this in midnight! It will good for you! ( Answer the reviews will be at the bottom of this chapter )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Yami**_

It's kind of weird since I haven't dream about the shadow anymore. But for some reason when I think about it my head is hurt, especially that day. I remember that I was in my room, using my laptop, and remember that I have found something, something very important but my mind just couldn't think out what was it. I tried to once, and headache all that night, bad memory, bad memory. Speaking about memory, I just remembered about a funny memory, actually a dream since it more like in future.

The dream was like this, I was walking in the park, looked a little older, wearing some kind of suit and holding a pink with black and red stripe gift box. Walking to the bench, I sit down and looked at the clock near there and waiting. Not long after that, a boy walked to me, surprisingly, it was Yugi, wearing a pink t – shirt, sleeveless denim jacket, short jeans with suspender from edge of the jean to the black over knee socks and brown shoes. Oh my god he is just to cute for his own good. He ran to me, and we talk something that I couldn't hear and we walk. The dream fade away to appear the new one, I was in a party, there were Jou, Anzu, Mai, Honda, Otogi, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Melvin, Roku, Yugi and I. And as usually, the "idiots" still fight, just how much energy did those idiots have? Mai and Anzu talked about something and giggle while Jou, Otogi and Honda talked about their life. Seto tapping on his laptop non stop and didn't even looked around. Ryou and Marik somehow being best friends although in the past they were enemy, and they were sitting at the couch. I and Yugi were drinking and talking like usual.

" Isn't this great? " He said. " After all what happened we still be friends. " He smiled. " I'm kinda sad for Roku though. "

" Yeah. " I didn't said that! It just like my mouth moving by itself! " It just wonderful. In that long time, I didn't think that Roku forgave me and befriend with us … " Yugi raised an eyebrow. " Hey, don't look at me like that! Even Roku fighting with Bakura and Melvin but still, they were friends, right? "

" Well … can't denied that. " He chuckled and drink his cup. And we talked for a little longer. And I ended my dream.

Darn it, I wished I could make it longer. But I still didn't understand one thing. What were I and Yugi talking about? What friends?

I shook my head to forget that, maybe I will know someday. Dressed in the usual uniform, I walked to the dinning room for breakfast. At there I met Jou and Yugi and walked to them.

" Hey Yami! What are you gonna eat? There are bacon today! It's so damn good! " Jou shouted from the table he sit with his mouth full with bacon.

" No thanks, I think I just need a small meal. " I said as I sat down on the chair next to Yugi's.

" Morning Yami. Sleep well? " He asked as he ate his hamburgers. Yes, hamburgers, not hamburger. Oh God, I didn't know how much he love hamburgers, but I sure one hundred percent that every time he saw burgers, his eyes sparkle and his head was on cloud! When he eat it he seems very happy, he giggling all the time. It's … kinda cute though.

" Yeah, I can't wish better. " I smiled, then drinking some coke I just bought. At least that was true, the dreams past few days was good, all about my class or friends or something around me. But kind of weird every each dreams. Why? I didn't know, but I just thought that each dream there was a shadow or something creepy behind me, and Gods! It felt so damn real, the cold air behind me, the chill ran through my veins, the feeling that make me feel nausea and ready to throw up everywhere I could be. But each time I turned back, no one! I know it was a dream but no one! Even I couldn't control my very own dream! God damn it!

" Well … if you say so … hey Jou! Don't take too much! Leave it for the rest! " Yugi shouted as he ran to Jou, the one who just ate almost three – quarters of food they just served ! I chuckled a little then continue drinking with my coke, looked out the window to find it was still grey on the sky. I sighed, things are not getting any better. I felt tired, maybe we should get to class as fast as we could.

" Hey guys, we should go to class, care to join me? " I asked and they looked at me, after a while they nodded and began followed me to the class.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

" All right class, since the weather was bad so we can't get back to our school for … well … the rest of this week in case the weather worser, we have to stay here for a whole month. " The teacher said as she let out a long sighed. " That means the lesson will be less and your fun time will began tomorrow. " As she finished the sentences the whole class cheered up, everybody was happy because they don't have to learn anything until they get back to school.

" Hey Yami, isn't this great? No school tomorrow ! " Yugi whispered to my ears since the class was too loud to hear anything. I nodded. Come on, it's not like everybody love to learning!

" Since you guys are so happy so you guys will have a fifteen minutes test. " The teacher said after she narrowed her eyebrown into the noisy class. " Come on, take out you paper. " Some students groaned as they followed the teacher said.

" Funny, here I thought I could rest or going somewhere. " Roku groaned as he lying down on the table, unable to look up.

" Come on, just one more test then we can play. Please? " Oh God ! Yugi was showing his infamous puppy eyes with those large amethyst of him! Roku make a face as he looked at Yugi then sighed.

" Alright, alright. As long as I could begin the battle with Psychotic and Maniac then fine, I will do the test, but just one! " He groaned as he hold his knife to do something with the table that only God know what he did.

" Since when those idiot have nick name? " I asked him and he just looked away and doing the test. _" Weird. "_

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

" Okay, since the test was fast to put the mark so now here is your test mark along with the articles you guys did few days ago. " The teacher smiled at us as she gave us our tests.

" Oh my God! The test I just did was sixty points and the article was only fifty five. " Yugi cried out as he held his tests. Surprisingly, my test was eighty five and my article was ninety five! I never have this high mark before! I looked to Roku as he holding two one hundred mark tests, looking as bored as ever. He walked to me and looked at my tests, more like the article and he noddod his head.

" You did pretty good … " He said as he read my article. " Pftt … " He hold his mouth with one hand and another still holding my article. " You have been minus two points because … ptff … misspell words? " He looked funny with his amusing eyes and his stupid grinned, I couldn't see it but I knew he was grinning like mad in that hand.

" Ha ha, very funny, just laughed already, it's not like I forced you not to. " I glared at him and I receive a similar look from him. God! His eyes still creep me out!

" Do I look like I'm care about what you forced someone else to do? " He said with a mocking tone, and rolled his eyes as I looked at his article.

" Can I read it? "

" Read what? " He asked, oh my God! His face at that time was priceless, I wish I had a camera with me. I pointed to the article and he held up and point to it. I nodded and he gave me his article.

That time, I sure that my face looked totally an idiot! His article was … cool … or something … He knew everything about the boy! What boy? You know … _The Nameless _boy. Although the teacher said that we have to write about the past of the one we were writing, I didn't hope that he would knew anything about the boy this clear.

Roku looked at me and just rolled his eyes. I gave back his article and we began to go to the cafeteria for some snack and usual, Roku magically disappear into the air. I sighed and looked to Yugi, he still looked surprise although this thing happends a few time before.

" Where did he go? I just see him a few minutes before! " Yugi looked around, looked totally stupid and cute in another way.

" I don't know, let's go find Jou first shall we? " I asked, and he nodded.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

The day past just as usual, eating breakfast or lunch or dinner, after 10 minutes move to another room, the next day came back to that room and clean the blood on the wall, on the hall, on the window, well … everywhere in that room. And also, the school have built a small hospital next to the hotel for … you know … the idiot, or someone injured.

I went to my room, locked the door and threw the bag onto the chair near it. And fall down on the bed. I was too tired to even move my feet. Just have to wish I didn't have any nightmares tonight, if not, I also didn't want good dream but have the shadow following me. I sighed as I looked at the ceiling, I hate the feeling I was having then, the bad feeling, just like told me not to sleep, but I was too tired so my eyelids closed itself.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

_I walked with Yugi slowly on the street, talking just as usual, suddenly he said he have thing to do at school, so he went to school first. I stood there looked at him until he disappear, then I began walking again. I was deep in thought then, is this another dream? Or just an illusion? If this was a dream, when will I woke up? Maybe I would woke up soon._

_I looked around to see that I was in another direction instead walking on the usual road. I gasped as I saw where was I then. The blood road. Such an idiot am I! How could I walk on this road without notice it !? I sighed and close my eyes. This dream was weird, very weird. I want to wake up!_

_I open my eyes to see that I still keep walking on the street. I didn't even move my foot, it just … somehow … move itself ! This was weird ! I want to wake up! I want to wake up!_

_My legs walking on the road until it reach the end of the road blocking by a tall wall. I thought that this road didn't have an end? My legs stop and turned around and I gasped again. The other path was blocked! Where I was standing was like a big room with no way out. Now I'm really scared! Wake up wake up!_

" _Yami … "_

_Who was that? The voice sounds familiar. But I couldn't figured out. I looked around and saw no one, beside the fact that the room was getting darker._

" _You lied to me … "_

_I'm really scared then. The voice was broke, it sounds so fragile, and so sad, and … rage?_

" _You lied to me, Yami … "_

_The voice raised again, please! I didn't want in here anymore! Wake up wake up! I ran to the nearest and still the brightest wall of the rest and start punching on it. I want to get out of here!_

" _Where do you think you are going? " _

_The voice mumbled next to my ear. I frozed, unable to do anything. Slowly, I glanced to the voice next to me. Panting heavily, my face pale white as eye looked straight to those black eyes … no … eye socket … this thing didn't have any eye! Those black holes stare straight into me, a flash of red in those holes. I glanced down slowly to see his grin wide ear to ear, literally. Some black liquid or black blood began to dripped from its eye socket and mouth. Its face was white, but the hole body full with blood. _

_I stepped back a little to see its body. This thing have a shape like a boy, between ten to thirteen years old. Its feet barely touch the ground. It wear nothing but a big white shirt from its neck to its knee. Its skin pale white but everything was fill with blood! Everything!_

_The thing tilted its head, its grin went wide as more blood dripped out._

" _Where do you going, Yami? Want to get back home? "_

_I unconsiously nodded my head. Its grinned fell and point to a dark place in a corner of two darkest wall._

" _There … if you want to go home … "_

_Without any thinking, I ran to that place, jump through the dark. And as I received, I woke up from my bed._

" _Gods … just a dream … " I said as I stood up, I'm still in my school uniform and walked out of the room. I gasped at the sence I saw._

_Blood everywhere, this couldn't be by those idiot, even if they were maniacs, but they still human. But with the number of the blood, this was more than three people can have!_

_I looked at the hall, no one around. I walk to other room only to received nothing before I spotted a figure. I ran to it as I saw the familiar person sit on the chair, looked out the window._

" _Yugi ! " I screamed and panted heavily. Put a hand on his shoulder, and turn him back. " Thanks God you are here – "_

_I was speechless, Yugi didn't move, his eyes went wide as if he saw anything scary. His mouth hang open, blood dripped from it. In the middle of his chest, a haft lying on his chest. Oh my God … no … no …_

_Yugi was dead._

" _You lied to me, you take your price … " _

_I turned back and saw the creature, it still the same, still wear the same cloth, still have blood on it. But … in front of me, a boy stood on the ground, his skin a little pale but still pink, his eyes wad __polychromatic color with one red one black. He looked at me with sad eyes. Before changing slowly into the creature in the previous room, its body began to lit up._

" _Never lied to anyone, Yami … "_

_The end?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter 7, at least I think it was long enough. ( Words count: 2,678 ). Answer my reviews ( omg you guys reviewed are in a same day? ) :

Snow-kim: Nightmare? What nightmare?  
Michiyu: Roku went somewhere because … bussiness thing.  
yugioh_lover: Yes, it was from my brother ( or sister since he like to be an uke ), sometime it crazy enough to make sad poem.  
Lonelyworld: Are you my new reviewer? Anyway, thank you!

That's all, see ya next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: The letter

Decide this story will rated M … right choice … maybe

Oh my oh my oh my gosh! I wish my sister could see this, the story was going well! I'm so happy with this. Thank you all. ( Answer review at the bottom )

**Warning: Boring chapter, read if you want but don't complain if it suck.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Yami**_

I woke up from the pain in my head. Sweat ran down my head. Panting heavily, I looked around the room. Punching in the head to make sure that I not dreaming. I sighed and got up from bed. Looked at the clock next to my bed.

" 3 AM " I mumbled and looked out the window, the sky was black, make my room also black, the thing that shine that time was the moon and the number on the clock. Brushed a hand through my hair, I closed my eyes.

That was a nightmare, very bad nightmare. What kind of nightmare was that! Even though this was like real! I'm started to freak out now! Who the heck was that boy? And why did he have blood on him? This is so confusing! And most of all … why did Yugi died? Who killed him? Why did that creature said that I lied? Lied to it? When? Did was confusing! Very confusing!

Thousand of questions rushed through my head make me want to blow up. I sighed again. Maybe this just because I think to much, I need to rest.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

" Hey Yami, nice sleep? " Yugi asked me as we walk to the library. He looked a little tired in someway.

" No … not at all … " I mumbled, but he still hear. I chuckled then looked at him. He looked at me but quickly looked away. Did I just saw him blush?

We walked in silence after that, no one make a move to talk, just walking. And I, decide, to break this annoying silence. But at that time I should think the other question, because when I asked it, wrong one.

" You looked a little tired. Sleep well last night? " I asked and he looked at me. Lightly surprised. Yup, he is going to be a panda very soon.

" No, why? " He narrowed, then looked at the ground. Odd.

" You looked like a panda your self. " I pause long enough not to make him answered. " Bad dream last night? "

" Awful dream … a nightmare more like it. " He shivered a little, still looked at the ground.

" Want to tell me? " I asked, and he shook his head. So I shut up, I don't want to forced him to tell anyway.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Yugi said he want to be alone for a while, so I let him be. I walked on the hall, thinking of where to go next. I thought at myself if I could find a place that peaceful and quite … but not to quite. I didn't want to stay alone, especially after that dream! It still scared me out when I thought of it. As I was deeping in thought, I accidently bumped into someone. And someone I think that I didn't want to bumped myself into him … again.

" What in the name of Ra are you doing here? Again? " His voice harsh, glaring at me as he rubbed his head. Maybe he just hit his head again. But again … what did he mean again?

I looked around the room and relized … again. I was in the _Nameless_'s tomb room. I sighed and looked at Roku, whose still rubbed his head and said sorry. But he just glared at me and looked at the tomb.

" I can't believe that you still walk in here. Without looked where you go. " He mumbled and shot me a death glare.

" I already said sorry! I didn't mean to bumped on you! " I explained to him, and he just rolled his eyes.

We sat for a little longer, the place was quiet, very quiet, made me feel sick, but why still I sat there? Decide to watch the tomb, I stood up and walked closer to it. On the tomb has the shape of two Jackals, as I know from Roku was the boy's tomb's gaurdian. And there was some words on it, in a language that I didn't know. I point at it and looked at Roku, he stood up nd walk to me to watch the words.

" _**Wish you to sleep, for eternity.  
Without pain, hurt and burn …  
From your mind, soul and heart,  
To the body lying here.  
Anybody dare to wake him.  
Shall be live in fear. "**_

Roku said it with the voice of sadness as he looked at the tomb. I nodded and went to the other side. There was a letter that pinned into the tomb, I point at it and Roku raised an eyebrow. " What? "

" Here … there is a letter here. " I said and he looked surprised. He walked to me and looked at the letter.

" _**I'm lying here, waiting to revenge  
The one that killed my heart and soul.  
Leave me in the wolrd of darkness.  
No way in, but no way out.  
Until I get my revenge,  
You still have to feel the pain in your dream.  
And never wake up … "**_

As he finished the letter, he shivered. And looked at me. I raised an eyebrow.

" What? " I asked him. And he shook his head as he held his hand and started praying. I did the same, closed my eyes, I'm started to read the poem that my mother used to teach me. As I open my eyes. I saw no one. I looked around the room, still that room. Good. But no Roku. I'm started panic until someone kick me at the back. I yelp in surprise and looked back. It was Roku. I sighed.

Oh my … this is gonna be a long month …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Told ya it was boring!

Al landers (Layren Smith): Oh gods, I remember your old name. Anyway … I don't remember that I said it was Yugi. It was another boy.  
Lonelyworld: Yep, I was trolling you.  
Michiyu: You don't have to say anything, just typing.  
Yugiohlover: Sorry, I didn't mean to made you have a nightmare. I thought you were read it in the morning.  
StarGlow: Are you my new reviewer? Anyway, what? You didn't understand it? Why?

Boring chapter, but please don't forget me, I promise it will be better next chapter !


	9. Chapter 9: Advises

Good new good new you guys ! In chapter 10 will have lemon ! Yep, lemon, since I didn't know if someone like to read it or not (because I let this story rated T in the first place) so it will have a double update! Luve it! Anyway, guess what this chapter talk about!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Yami POV**_

Walking on the hall, I thought again about these few days, Yugi always in my mind, and I even think about him now. Yeah sure, Yugi was cute, kind, innocent, helpful, … that's why he also have a lot of girls like him, even boys like him too. And I have to say … I feel a little bit jealous … with those guys …

Yes, I'm gay, totally not straight, I knew this since I used to be very young, I found out that I have no interested in women, I'm kind of hate them, especially the girls who flirted me, they have no idea where there place is.

I think I like Yugi, I mean, there was a time when I went to the amusement parks with Yugi, man! That day was fabulous! We played from noon until almost midnight. We played roller coaster, ghost house, shooting, etc. Yugi was holding my hand all the time and I blushed! Yes, I was blushing when he held my hand! Thanks Gods that he didn't notice it! If he did, I'll be embarrassing to die!

Oh Gods, I sound like a freaking school girl! Maybe I should stop liking him because I didn't know if he straight or not … Kiding! There's no way I'm going to let go of my first crush! I'll make him mine … wait … that sounds so pervert … okay, I'll make him love me! But I need some advises … who could I asked … hm … I know exactly who I need to find !

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

" Remind me again why should I sit here with you? " Roku said as he drank his milkshake, yup, I'm taking his advise for some reason even Gods didn't know.

Fice minutes ago I ran from the hall I was walking and straight to his room, I knocked on his door ( quite hard to say 'knock' ) and he open the door, still in school uniform, holding a ( thick ) book and wearing a black glassed. I asked him all in one think, kind like _" I like somebody in my class and I don't know if you could give me some advises but if you don't want you could say no but please at least give me some advises or whatever in your head that could make two people fall in love with each other "_ in one breath and didn't wait any second and I dragged him to mcDonald.

So here I am, siting with one of the three most dangerous and stupid students in the school, and asking some advises about love. That sounds so stupid in many different lever. Anyway, where was I, yes, siting in mcDonald with Roku, drinking soda, and going to asked some advisees about love. Yet, still sound stupid.

" I told you before, I like somebody in my class and I don't know if you could give me some advises, but if you don't want to you could say no, but please at least give me some advises or whatever in your head that could make two people fall in love with each other " I repeated, not mising a word.

He made a WTF look, did I just said something wrong? Because I didn't remember I said something wrong.

" You did say that I could say no. " I nodded. Dammit, I forgot about that! " Then why the hell you pluuled me out here? "

" You didn't say no. " Well at least that was the truth, althought it was my fault.

" You didn't give me a chance to say that! " Roku nearly shouted as he slammed both his hands on the table.

" Hey chill man! I did give you time to said that! " I closed my eyes and think for a few second, I could still feel his glared on me. " I remember now, I did give you half a second to say no, but you didn't, so I took you out of here. " I tried to look innocent like Yugi, Roku keep glaring and slowly slid his hand under his jacket - the place he hide the knife. Innocent look, fail.

Wait wait wait, we were at mcDonald, about a kilometer far from school, so that means nobody at here have heard about the three idiots yet! Oh my Ra! This is bad!

" Roku! Please! Chill! Nobody at here have heard about you guys, don't make them panic and put that knife back! " I nearly shouted as I whispered. He looked around for a while then hide his knife and sit down on his seat. I sighed. Man, this guy can make somebody ( including me ) having a heart attack!

" Okay … I think I could give you some advises … but I telll you … these advises is a double - edged blade - "

" What is double - edged blade? " I cut in, seriouslly, what the hell is that? And he glared at me.

" Just some proverbs in my country, so here I say this, these advises is a double - edged blade, there have to result for it: If it good, yay hay, happy ending for you, but if it bad then boo hoo bad ending for you. So it just depends on what you said to him. If Yugi did have a feeling for you then you two will be good, but if he straight then you will no longer feel alive anymore. Understand? "

I nodded, listened carefully each words he said. " That sounds tough. How did you know so well? " I stopped for a second and relize something. " When the hell did you know it was Yugi? " I shouted, and received a slap from Roku. " What? " He pointed to the other table, I looked around and saw there eyes gaze on us. I frozed. God damn it. I forgot that I was in a public area.

" Sorry, he just found out that his friend won the big game, so he just surprised, that all, now get back to your bussiness or I'll slice you into half! " Roku yeld at those people after he gave them a death glare. If look could kill, then this place will turn into a graveyard. Anyway, good save Roku!

As he sat back to his seat, he turn in to serious mode. " For the first question, bottom - guy experiment. For the second, it written all over your face, stupid. " I frozed for a second before shook my head. I looked at him. " So Yami, do you think you're ready for this? " He asked and I nodded without thinking twice. " Good, so here is the plan. "

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

" There is no way I will go to his room ! " I shouted as Roku pushed me on the hall.

" Come on! Are you a man or something? " Roku yelled as he pushed me to Yugi's room. Where did he get that straight?

" I am! But no! Your plan was crazy! " I held into the corner of the wall and he pulled my legs.

" Well I didn't say that it wasn't crazy! Beside, you did agree to do it ! " He pulled my legs harder.

" Come on! Is now or never Yami! " I let go of my hands after hearing that. And I got a good kiss with the ground. " Now, get in there you lazy ass! " I glared at him as he smirked, I mouthed ' smart ass ' and received ' lazy ass '.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

" So I was saying … if you … want to go to Roku's sleepover with me? " I asked Yugi and slightly nervous. Waiting for an answer.

" Absolutely! I would love to ! " Yugi smiled as he hug me and damn it, I blushed again. Wait, Yugi was blushing too, how cute.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

" Is everybody here? Good, for the start, let's see … " Roku said as he mumbled something, and I knew all of it, creepy. I looked around the room. Roku's floor was big and long ( althought mine was smaller a little ), and here I am, in his livingroom, there was others like Bakura, Melvin, Seto, Jou and Yugi. I didn't if this plan worked or not.

" For the beginning, Truth or Dare anyone? " Roku smirked and everyone agree. We sat around like a circle and start the game.

" Oh my Gods this is going to be very fun. " Roku extended the 'very'. Okay … this sounds completely horrible. I'm going to meet Death soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not in the mood to answered reviews, I must learn to past the final exam, which is starting in next two days, which is Monday in my country … wait … two days ?! God damn it! Well, see ya later!


	10. Chapter 10: You are mine, got that?

Guess what? I'm not dead! … yet … Something happen with my family and my country, we heard that China will destroy us soon and I'm freakin worry! And my sister finally woke up after 3 months in coma! Luve ya a lot sis, here is my present for ya! Anyway …

As I promise, maybe this will be lemon. BUT! I won't sure if it good or no, duh! This is the first lemon I write. Don't read between the (**bold)** if you are not old enough... Kiding~ Who need old enough for fangirls/fanboys like us to read! Anyway this chapter bas on the song Every Heart by BoA AND VERY VERY VERY BORING CHAPTER ! Not the last part.

Warning: Lemon, swearing, adult theme, OOC, strange liquid, nude Bakura, crazy Melvin, shy Yugi blah blah blah …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Okay, since I'm was the one who brought this game up, I will start first. " Roku spinned the bottle and it circle until it land on Bakura. He grinned. " Bakura, Truth or Dare? "

" Dare. " Bakura said proudly and immidiately regret it.

" I dare you to be nude for the next three round. " Roku said as everybody gasped.

" What? You have got to be kinddin me! "

" Do I look like I'm kinddin? Strip all of your close Psychotic! "

" No! "

" Yes! "

" No! "

" Yes! "

" No! "

" Yes! "

" No! "

" No! "

" Yes! And that's final! " Bakura said as he slammed his fist on the ground.

" Glad you like it! " Roku smirked as Bakura swearing and took out his clothes. " Hold on mister! You can have your boxer on! "

" Fine. " Bakura said as he sat down and spin the bottle. " Yugi, Truth or Dare? "

" Truth. "

" Are you still a virgin? " Bakura asked and stared at Yugi like everyone else.

" Y … yes … " Yugi whispered as he lowed his head and spin the bottle.

' _Cute. '_ Was everyone's thought as they look at Yugi.

" Melvin, Truth or Dare? "

" Dare! "

" I dare you to … to … " As Yugi thought about what to do with Melvin, Roku grinned and whispered something in Yugi's ear. " What? " Roku whispered again. " Really? " Roku nodded. " Okay … Melvin … I dare you to jump out of this room by window and come back still unscratched. "

" What the hell? Fine. " Melvin said before jump out of window and everybody heard a loud thud outside. After 10 minutes, Melvin came back save and sound. Melvin spin the bottle and it land on Jou, who land on Seto and back to Roku.

" Yami, Truth or Dare? " Roku asked as the bottle land on Yami.

" Dare. "

" I dare you to kiss Yugi! "

" What ?! " Both Yami and Yugi shouted.

" You heard me, kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss! "

Yami clear his throat and looked at Yugi, who now blushing like a small fire. They leaned closer and press their lips together. At first it was a touch then it became heat-er as Yami let his tongue explore Yugi's strawberry scent mouth. Oh God, Yami wished he could brought the boy to his room and mark as his and his alone.

" Woah woah woah! Stop making out here! Leave it for the night! "

The boys immidiately looked another way as they unlocked their lips. Both of them blushing like no tomorrow.

" Good, here is the new game, this game usually play at my country so … brace yourself! " Roku grinned as he looked between Yami and Yugi. " This game is Rock, Paper, Scissors and Unbutton clothes. " He grinned again and explained the rule.

' This guy was insane. '

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

" Admit it, you like Yami don't you? " Yugi jumped as he heard a voice next to him. Roku maybe have a habit to scared everyone out.

" Yeah … " Yugi said shyly and looked at Yami, who now watching TV.

" Since when? " Roku asked as he take a small sip of soda.

" Well … last year. When he help me beat the bullies. He didn't beat them all, but at least he make me feel happy when he did that, no one ever done that to me, I like it. And before I knew anything, I already fall for him … hard. " Yugi whispered at the end of the sentence and smile at Yami.

" Want me to help you guys? 'cause I have a very great idea. "

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Roku slowly replace Yami's and Yugi's soda with the liquid he just got. An evil smile brushed through his lips.

" I think I should put some camera in the room, no wait, in _their soulroom_. "

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

_**Yami**_

As I took a sip at my soda, I read the book Roku gave me to be more experiment with the … bed … activity …

" This thing was nut! " I mumbled my self. " There's no way Yugi will do that with me! "

" Depends on what you say to him. " A voice whispered behind my ear

" What the he … Roku ! Don't scared me up like that! "

" What? You? Scare? Where am I? Hell? "

" Ha ha, very funny. " I said in a mocking voice. " Now what make you at here? " I asked him, only received a grin from him, which make me doubt that he will do something un-stupid.

" I have a solution for you. Drink this liquid, Yugi too. Then you two sleep on the bed. And you two will found out. It's very fun. " He grinned. " Please? " I looked down the liqid he held in the cup. It was orange and a little mix with blue, red and yellow. Am I looked wrong or there was something small swam down there?

" Fine. " I sighed and took the cup. " This better be good. " I glared at him. "

" It will, promise! " He raised a hand and smirked. Then he turned to the other. " Okay guys, sleep time! Bakura! You that room. Melvin that room. Jou that and finally, two rooms left and one of them is mine. "

" So … me and Yami will sleep in a same room? " Yugi asked.

" No, same bed. Come on. Hurry up! "

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

_**Normal POV**_

" Why am I drink this? "

" Just for nice sleep. "

" Why don't you drink? "

" I already drink it. "

" Why don't I believe you?"

" Because I'm lying. Just drink, please Yugi? "

" Fine. " Yugi sighed, drink the liquid then laid down to sleep.

Yami grinned, Yugi maybe fun, but don't mess with him, especially at night. You won't know what happened if you ( include Yami ) mess with Yugi. Yami remembered, five months ago, he nearly broke his arms or legs or neck or anything on his body because he took Yugi's burger. And Yugi've chased him all around the house with knife until Yami slipped and fall from the balcony. Fortunately for him, there was a pool down there and Yami fall in it. So technically, just don't mess with Yugi and you would be save and sound.

Yami look down the liquid in his hand and gulp. Should he drink this? If this was a poison? But Yugi just drink it so maybe it was okay …

" _Yuck! " _Yami thought as the liquid fall down in his throat. _" What the heck is … this … thing … " _He fall down next to Yugi and sleep.

**(maybe lemon start right now. p/s: this scene base on another fanfic, so if it familiar, don't say anything)**

_Yugi felt completely lost._

_He knew what was going on, but at the same time, he couldn't quite wrap his mind around it. But as he shifted closer to the warmth of the hand that was running through his hair, all his thoughts left his head. Closing one eye when the hand pushed some of his hair into it, he stared up at the other man, watching curiously. The younger instantly swooned over another kiss, letting Yami do what he wanted, unable to resist._

_The ex-King Of Game smirked and pulled away, slowly dragging the teen backward by the hand, to his bedroom. The grip on his fingers was tight, telling him that Yugi was scared, and he couldn't help but give a comforting squeeze in return. The door squeaked loudly as he pushed it open, leading the other towards the bed that was standing there innocently, like nothing was wrong. Yugi was promptly pushed down onto the sheets, his body jumping a little from the springs, and let out a shocked cry. His hair was scattered over the comforter, arms at the sides of his head, and stared upward with wide eyes._

_Yami grinned at the sight of him and crawled onto the bed, shifting their bodies so that Yugi's head was now resting on the pillow. His hand rubbed Yugi's right cheek, his thumb caressing it gently. Straddling narrow hips, he made sure that Yugi wouldn't be able to struggle back against him and urgently started to unbutton the other's clothes. Yugi blushed as he felt his articles of clothing being rapidly removed from his body. He opened his mouth to protest before being swiftly silenced by another kiss. The mere touch of the older one's lips against his own sent shivers down his spine and Yugi couldn't help but push closer to get a better taste. His eyes closed and the younger tilted his head to the side to allow better access._

_Yami hummed in approval, his chuckle sending vibrations along Yugi's body, and pushed the other further into the bed. His hands passed over the boy's remaining clothes, trailing upwards and slipping into untamable tri-colored hair. His grip tightened, massaging his fingers into the scalp, and deepened the kiss, slithering his tongue inside. A soft moan came from below, Yugi's fingers gripping Yami's white shirt in an attempt to hold onto something, as if trying to keep himself sane._

_As Yami broke the kiss for a second, he spoke. "I'm not going to stop, no matter what you say." He planted kisses along the delectable collarbone and neck before him, trailing up and down, before returning to the soft, kiss-swollen lips. He silenced any and all protests, just wanting to hear the other moan in delight. His fingers retracted from the tangle of hair they were trapped in and pulled the rest of the little one's shirt off before he began working on Yugi's pants. He only managed to get it halfway off when the boy suddenly sprang up._

_He snapped his head away, breaking the kiss. " W-Wait! "_

_Yami smirked, expecting this reaction. " Oh no, this is your fault. You're the one who making me like this. This is__exactly__what you deserve. "_

_Yugi colored at that, and then reddened even further when he realized that he was lying nearly naked before Yami. He swallowed and stared up at the older man._

_" Don't worry little one, I'll be gentle. " Yami laughed at the expression he was getting and leaned forward for another kiss as his fingers ventured down to the teen's underwear. Pulling that off next, he looked over the petite body beneath him, licking his lips at the sight, and chuckled in amusement. "Looking good."_

_He bent over Yugi's chest, licking his skin while one hand moved down to cup the obvious erection the brunet was now sporting. His other hand remained where the teen's right nipple was, pinching and squeezing, garnering all sorts of arousing sounds. As he continued his ministrations above, his cold fingers wrapped around Yugi below, pumping him languorously, before swiping a devious tongue around the other's hardened nub._

_" Y-Yami! Ah! S-Stop! "_

_" No way. " The ex-KOG rubbed his fingers teasingly over the tip of the teen's member. Yugi snapped his head back in pleasure, his legs spreading reflexively as Yami moved downward to settle between them. The teen reached up with one hand to shakily cover his mouth while his other hand held tightly onto Yami's shirt. Huffing at being unable to move as easily because of Yugi's grip, Yami took off that remaining piece of clothing, relinquishing it into the other's possession, and moved the hand that had been working on the boy's nipple to his entrance below. His fingers circled the tender flesh and massaged it softly._

_" Sorry about this. I don't really have anything for you to make this easier at the moment. I would just asked Roku for it, but as luck has it, I don't. " He pulled back slightly, staring at his fingers for a moment, before an idea came to mind. Bringing his hand over to Yugi's mouth, Yami's intention became clear, and the smaller one immediately allowed the fingers to slip inside. He did as he was told, Yami's eyes directing and tracking his actions hungrily, and sucked on the digits willingly to get them wet. The ex-KOG smirked, wanting nothing more than to be inside of Yugi and fucking the teen until he was unconscious. But he knew that it was still too soon and would cause more pain to the other than pleasure; something he'd rather not do. He also knew that if this didn't go well, Yugi would run away from him afterwards and possibly never return. And that would be too much trouble. Pulling his hand away from the warm mouth, he went below and slowly slid a single digit in. He instantly felt the muscles contract, squeezing his finger, the body tensing. " Little one, you need to relax. If you don't, I'm going to end up splitting you in two. "_

_" A-Are you serious? " The tri-colored hair teen cried out. It was a strange sensation and very uncomfortable, but it wasn't hurting._

_" Yes, so listen to me. It'll make things easier for you. " Yami commanded, waiting for the muscles to relax, and gradually, they did. He sighed in relief, watching the expression on Yugi's face lighten a little. He nodded in approval and slipped in a second finger carefully. Yami received the same reaction as before and whispered kind words into the smaller teen's ear. He knew that the little one was trying to keep himself relaxed and twisted his fingers around, scissoring, trying to widen the entrance._

_" Y-Yami … " Yugi breathed, arching his back and widening his legs to adjust himself better. And then the digits brushed against something deep inside. " Ah! Nngh! "_

_" Oh? That was a nice reaction. " Yami pressed against that same spot, knowing he had found the boy's prostate. Yugi screamed in return, all thoughts fleeing his head with a simple touch, and couldn't help but want more of the feeling. The ex-KOG watched, wetting his lips at the vision that a squirming and thoroughly debauched Yugi presented. " God dammit, Yugi, you're really hot when you're fucking yourself on my fingers."_

_The third digit slipped in unnoticed, helping in hitting that same bundle of nerves._

_" Y-Yami … Nngh! " Yugi moaned, wanting more. " Ah … ah! "_

_The older man blushed slightly at the luscious sight and yanked his fingers out before he truly lost himself to what he was seeing. A low whimper of disapproval came from the teen, dazed eyes blinking open lustfully. That one look coaxed a rumbling growl from Yami, and soon after, he had his pants down, entering the body before him with one quick thrust. " Tch. Damn, you're tight. "_

_He almost came right there and then as Yugi's passage clenched around him, but held himself back. Moaning quietly, he pulled out of the teen before slamming back in. Yugi screamed as a direct hit was made to his prostate, and continued to claw at the discarded white shirt Yami had given to him._

_" That's right, scream for me. " Yami grunted, aiming directly at that one area again. His fingers clenched firmly around pale hips, lifting them up to improve his aim. Yugi's hands released the creased article of clothing and, in its stead, wrapped around the other's neck, pulling him down aggressively for a kiss. It was more of an attempt to silence himself from shouting as each thrust made his body shudder and spasm in ecstasy. His legs hooked around Yami's back, pulling the older man closer and deeper into his body._

_Their tongues tangled within their mouths, fighting each other viciously, while Yugi's clothes lay scattered around their bodies, forgotten in the heat of the moment. Yami broke away to catch his breath, having almost completely forgotten about his need for oxygen during their vigorous kissing, too engulfed by desire. " Sweet heaven of Ra, Yugi. I swear that if you dare look like that in front of anyone else other than me, I will kill that person myself and then come back for you. " He barely stifled a moan as Yugi's muscles squeezed him tightly. Burying his face into the crook of the smaller one's neck, he inhaled the other's earthy scent._

_" Y-Yami … please … " Yugi moaned, eyes rolling back, holding the hitman dearly._

_" You're mine, got that? No one else can have you like this. " By now, Yami had completely forgotten his surroundings, freeing himself of all his inhibitions for once, focusing only on the little one that was shivering below him. He didn't even care if Yugi had heard him or not; it didn't matter. He was going to claim the smaller as his; no one else would be allowed to touch him like he did and no one would be able to see himself like this other than him. Yugi was his and only his._

_The smaller was the first to reach his limit, letting out a cry as he arched beautifully and came messily onto his stomach. Yami didn't last much longer as Yugi's muscles spasmed around him, impossibly hot and tight, coming in a series of hot spurts. He released a long moan, sated and exhausted, barely keeping himself from collapsing on top of the other. He wound his arms around Yugi's head, lifting him up for one last kiss. Yugi, still high off of his mind-blowing orgasm, responded weakly, his body still shuddering at the feeling of Yami buried within him._

_" Yugi, you're mine, got that? " The ex-KOG repeated, not waiting for an answer before he pulled out, trying to stitch himself back together after losing all sense in the heat of the moment. Running a hand through his sweat-soaked hair, he finally took notice of the state of the room and spotted parts of his outfit scattered across the floor, his designer label suit draped haphazardly on top of his chest of drawers. By then, Yugi had fainted from exhaustion, no longer bothering to fight with himself to remain awake, and had fallen quickly into a deep sleep. Yami shook his head with fond exasperation, having expected this to happen, and gathered all their clothes together into a pile, placing it on the bed. He cleaned themselves of the mess they had made and dressed himself and Yugi, before maneuvering the teen to the side of the bed so that he could lie down._

_It had been a while since he'd felt this tired and the moment his body met the bed sheets, he was out like a light, curling up close to Yugi. Unconsciously, the teen imitated his actions, snuggling up to the warm body next to him._

**( lemon end here if you don't mind and ready for a big surprise below~)**

Yami woke up and panted heavily, he looked around the room then to his body. Still have clothes. He sighed in relief then stand up to find out his back full with hand mark, more like claw when he looked at himself in the mirror.

" What the hell? " He murmur. Then looked around. No Yugi. " What … ? "

" I moved him to another room since he's too tired to move. " Roku suddenly said as he opened the door. Yami glared at him. " What? I did said it will good. " He grinned.

" But you didn't said that this will end like this ! That was just a dream ! I hope it was real. " Yami whispered at the end of the sentence. That it! He won't believe Roku anymore! Until …

" But it was real." Yami looked up to see a normal Roku, no grinned, no smirked, no pissed, no angry, just Roku. Yami send him a confused look. " Listen here dude, I don't know where to begin … but just said that what you two did last nightwas real. Not here, but in your … soulroom. " He paused and looked at Yami, waiting. But no respond, so he continue. " Look here Yami, Yugi did like you, but he just didn't show that because he was shy. You like him too, so I will slap you if you said that Yugi will hate you or something like that. "

" He like me? "

" Yeah, he likes you a lot dude. Don't said that after the love-making you guys just done. Found him idiot, and I don't repeat twice. "

Yami looked up and smiled. " Thank you, Roku. Althought we just knew each other less than a month but you help us a lot. I don't know what to do to help you back. "

" Yuck, cheesy. You know what, just talk to Yugi, the paid back thing I will let another time. Now run, I let him in his room. "

Both of them smiled one last time before Yami ran off Roku's room to Yugi's.

" Thanks a lot Roku. "

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

.: At another place, an hour after Yami ran off :.

" **You foolish! I don't know why you did that! "**

" **But master … I just want them to be happy. For a least once again. "**

The man – know as the previous master – looked down and glared at the assassin. **" Play with them make your heart weaker. You should kill, not play. Or I will destroy your brother's body and you'll never revenge for him. "**

" **No! I will … I will kill them … Just … don't do anything to his body. " **The assassin replied weakly, looked up at the master with his polychromatic eyes.

" **Good, now go, before I change my mind. " **The master wait until he no longer heard the footstep of the assassin as he go out of the house then smirked. **" Poor thing my dear son, he have no idea what was going on, I just tell him a **_**little **_**lie and he believe immediately. He just don't know that he didn't have any brothers or sisters and the one who really die isn't his **_**brother.**_ **You make me feel so shame, Roku … "**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holy shit! That was long! Almost 4000 words but hey at least the last part was less boring. My reaction when I read this was like:

Shit! Roku is the assassin? Roku want to kill Yami? Yugi and Yami did that in their soulroom? Who die exactly? Who is that shit master? AND WHY DID YAMI SOUND SO MUCH LIKE BAKURA ?

So many questions … anyway thanks for … screw this, over 4000 words.

Thank you for reading, please review. Do not swear, flag, block, copy, blah blah blah.


End file.
